Gargoyle
Die Gargoyle is 'n Embleem Hartelose gevind in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories en Kingdom Hearts χ. Voorkoms Die hartelose Gargoyles het 'n donkergrys vel, is bedek met 'n donker pers rompie met rofgestempelde ligte persmoue wat eindig in 'n goue zig-zag trim en kronkelende rande. Die pers kleur strek om die kop en horings te bedek, en die horings het ook swart strepe. Soos ander Heartless, die Gargoyle het goue oë en 'n krawige maw, maar dit kan sy kakebeen tot vreesaanjaende verhoudings onttrek. Hul klowe is lank, maar nie so vreemd soos hul donkergrys voete wat spinnig en tweeslagtig is nie. Hulle leeragtige vlerke is ook puntig en skerp, veral die tops wat lyk soos spiere, spieskoppe, of selfs 'n gedeelte van die Nobody-simbool. Die Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Gargoyles is baie meer kleurvol as die donkerder weergawe in die oorspronklike spel. Die Kingdom Hearts Final Mix-weergawes is in ligblou geklee, met heldergroen moue, die blou wat tot 'n ligte pienk op die top van die koppe en horings is, en vlamagtige oranje en geel vlerke terwyl hul voete swart is. Die Gargoyle kry sy naam van soortgelyke argitektoniese , steenvoorstellings van 'n mitologiese gees wat gesê het om die duisternis af te weer. Statistiek ;Kingdom Hearts χ Storie ''Kingdom Hearts'' Tydens die klimaks van Sora se avonture in die Halloween Town roep Oogie Boogie na die hartelose, nadat hy die kunsmatige hart wat deur Dr. Finkelstein geskep is, ingesluk het, in die hoop om hulle te beheer. Die enigste hartelose wat gekom het om hom te help was twee Gargoyles. Strategie Hierdie tipe Heartless het 'n moeilike lees-aanval siklus. Een oomblik is dit in 'n bolvormige vorm, wat Sora se kop rondvlieg, die volgende oomblik wat 'n aanval oplaai deur 'n homende bal lig uit sy mond te spoeg. Hierdie Heartless het eintlik net 'n paar basiese aanvalle, maar hulle is baie kragtig, dus wees uit die oog. *'Vleuel Aanval': Vergroot sy vlerke en stoot hulle by Sora met onrusbarende spoed, wat groot skade berokken. *'Klou Aanval': Smeer uit met kloue, wat 'n swaar slag veroorsaak. *'Kick Aanval': Neem 'n vinnige swaai met albei sy bene, met klein skade. *'Spewing Aanval': Gooi sy kop terug, dit stuur 'n hitte-soekende bal van kragtige energie, wat ernstige skade veroorsaak. *'Vervoer': Nie soveel van 'n aanval nie, maar meer van die weg om dit nader aan Sora te kry. Dit verander in 'n bal blou vlam, en duik af na Sora en berei vir 'n aanval voor. Wees op die uitkyk as hy dit doen. Op die regte tyd in Kingdom Hearts, kan Sora tegniese punte verdien om die Gargoyle se aanvalle te blokkeer.Voordat Kairi se redding, kan 6 Tech Points verdien word vir die afwyking van die Spewing Attack in Kingdom Hearts.Na Kairi se redding kan 36 Tech Points verdien word vir die afbeweiding van die Spewing Attack in Kingdom Hearts.Na Kairi se redding kan 12 Tech Points verdien word vir die afbeweiding van die Wing Attack in Kingdom Hearts. Ander verskynings Op die bokskuns van Kingdom Hearts is 'n Gargoyle Heartless in die onderste regterhoek. Kommentaar en verwysings Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts enemies Kategorie:Hercules Cup Kategorie:Hades Cup Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories enemies Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts χ enemies Kategorie:Olympus Coliseum Kategorie:Wonderland